


You want to dump me?

by asamandra



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The X-Files
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint found some half naked man in his and Phils living room... and is jealous, because Phil was a bit strange in the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want to dump me?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on Norsekink:
> 
> Clint/Coulson, feeling old, jealous!clint  
> Coulson hits a milestone birthday (could be that his dad had died at the age he reached, or just the big 5-0). He starts feeling insecure about his relationship with Clint, who is 15-20 years younger (couldn't find his actual age) and to Coulson so much more accomplished.
> 
> Cue an old friend/ex boyfriend (whoever OP chooses) visiting and they grab lunch. Coulson begins to confide in him. Coulson has forgotten just how much he has missed his friend so lunch turns into movie, which turns to dinner, which turns to drinks. Drinks leads to going back to Coulson's and someone ends up shirtless ( drink could have been spilled or whatever)
> 
> Now, Clint has noticed Coulson becoming insecure about the relationship but thought it would pass. What Clint therefore does not need is some guy, Phil's age, undressing Phil/himself and putting the move's on his handler! Cue possessive claiming sex! Can have friend walking in on them and the door happens to be ajar ;p
> 
>  
> 
> _________________
> 
> I've chosen AD Walter Skinner, FBI, because I think he's sexy enough to be a threat and I watched X-Files while writing this.

There was a half naked man in his living room. That was the first thing, he noticed when he opened the door to his apartment. The man, he was huge, about the same age than Phil, bald and he wore glasses, sat shirtless on his couch and seemed caught red-handed.  
“Hi.” he mumbles and Clint glares at him.  
“I'm sorry, Walter. But I think...” Phil comes in, sees him and stops mid-sentence and then Clint sees something he's never expected: Phil looks guilty.  
“What's going on here?” Clint finally asks.  
“Clint, this is Assistant Director Walter Skinner, FBI. Old army buddy. He's in town for a few days and we haven't met for ages so we had lunch and talked and... ” Phil starts rattling and that was really unusual for him.  
“And why is he half naked?” Clint cut in.  
“We spilled wine.” Walter adds.  
“Philip, we need to talk! Now!” Clint growls angry and then he grabs Phil's arm and drags him to the bedroom.  
“Okay. What's really up here?” He folds his arms and taps with his foot.  
“I don't know what you mean. I just met an old buddy and...” Phil gesticulates too much, Clint notices.  
“Do you want to dump me?” Clint asks eventually.  
“What? Why...” Now he looks astounded and still guilty.  
“Why? You dare to ask me why?” Clint hisses.  
“Clint...”  
“I want to know what problem you have with me.”  
“But I don't have...”  
“Phil! Don't bullshit me! I'm not in the mood for it! The last few weeks you avoid to be seen with me at work. You sent me on missions with Sitwell. You refused to go out with me. You push me away permanently and now there's another guy in our living room and he's half naked. And you want to tell me everything is okay?”  
“No, nothing is okay!” Phil finally says.  
“Then tell me what the problem is? Please! I have the feeling that I'm going to lose you! And I don't want to lose you.”  
Phil grabs Clint's arm, hauls him over to the mirror and stands beside him.  
“Look at you. Then look at me. What do you see?”  
“I see the love of my life, Phil. What do you see?” He folds his arms and watches Phil attentive.  
“I see you, stuck with an old geezer.” Phil mumbles.  
“You kidding! That's your problem? That you're older than me?” Clint bursts out.  
“Let's see this realistic. I'm fifty now. When you were born I went to the army. When you started school, I've married. When you started middle school, I got divorced. When you...”  
“Shut up!” Clint growls.  
“Clint, I...”  
“I said, shut up! You think you could get rid of me this easily? Just tell me, oh, I'm older than you and you could have it so much better without me, with someone your age? That what you want to say? Forget it! I won't let you ditch me! I love you, Phil. Does that mean nothing to you?” Clint closes in on him and Phil moves back until his knees hit the bed and he stumbles and falls onto it.  
Clint leans forward, hands on either side of Phil's head while straddling his legs.  
“Okay. You want me to go? Say it! Say you don't love me and I go.” he threatens.  
“You know I can't say that.” Phil admits.  
“Thought so.” Clint growls, grabs Phil's face and kisses him passionately.  
“I.. ah.. I think I better leave now.” They hear Walters voice in the hallway. “It seems, you two have to sort some things out.”  
Phil can see his friend standing there, looking bemused, through the door ajar.  
“Bye, Walter!” Clint yells, then he grabs Phil's shirt and rips it open. And he isn't careful at all. He throws the remains of the shirt to the floor and the undershirt follows the same second. Then he grabs Phil's hands and bends them up and holds them with one hand while kissing him again, fiercely, stroking his hands up and down Phil's chest and stomach.  
Phil squirms when Clint's hands cups his ass, squeezing possessively.  
“Mine!” Clint grumbles. He reaches for Phil's fly and opens it, pushing his pants down and throws them to the rest of Phil's clothes. After he gets his own pants open he slicks his cock with the lube from the nightstand, then thrusts in.  
“Clint.” Phil moans. Clint grabs his hands and holds them down again while he keeps pushing in until Phil gasps and tightens.  
“That's it?” Clint asks.  
"More," Phil begs, overwhelmed by the bursts of pleasure deep inside him. Clint pounds into Phil, moving faster and harder with each stroke, then he is swept away in currents of ecstasy, together with Phil.  
Afterwards Clint is rearranging them so Phil rests in the circle of his arms, Phil's head cradled against Clint's heart.  
“I want you to marry me.” Clint finally demands. “I want everyone to know, that I love you.”  
“Okay.” Phil agrees worn out.  
“And you never again come with that ludicrous idea you're too old for me. Get that?”  
“Okay.” Phil turns over and kisses Clint.  
“Well then, old geezer, let's get married.” Clint grins.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
